1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to music, and more specifically to a system for amplifying an acoustic instrument, such as a guitar, using an internally mounted amplifier and speaker system that may be battery operated.
2. Description of Related Art
Musical instrument amplifiers are used to increase the acoustic volume of a performance of a musical instrument in a manner that produces sound faithful to the original instrument for the purpose of enabling the performance to be better heard.
Generally, a plucked string instrument such as a guitar is structured so that both ends of a plurality of strings are fixed to an instrument main body constituted of a body and a neck, and a bridge is sandwiched by the strings and a top of the instrument main body. A plucking operation of plucking the strings between the bridge and a nut on the neck with fingers produces musical sound. The bridge, in the case of a guitar, if fixedly attached to the top of the main body.
With an electric guitar, a magnetic pickup device that electrically detects the vibration of the steel strings by an induction effect allows for sensing, and then the amplification of, the vibration of the strings. With an acoustic instrument, the amplification typically is based upon the use of a microphone. With acoustic electric guitars, the guitar appears to be an acoustic instrument, but is wired with a pickup, typically within the bridge, that translates the vibrations into an electrical signal, often using a piezo effect.
Electric guitars and acoustic guitars and the music they produce are well known. Electric guitars are used with external speakers and amplifiers. When used in live performances in relatively large areas, the sound of an acoustic guitar is also amplified. Recent years have seen a demand for the faithful detection of the raw sound particular to acoustic instruments. In addition, often the need for amplification falls into a lower category that does not require large speakers and high power amplifiers.
What is called for is an amplification system for acoustic electric instruments that allows for increased volume and amplification without the use of large external amplifiers and speakers. What is also called for is such a device that can be as easily installed as guitar strings. What is also called for is such a system that does not constrain the user without physical connection to a stationary amplifier system.